RoxasNamine iTunes shuffle story
by Pandamon
Summary: As the title says :


**I was bored so I decided to do the iTunes/iPod shuffle challenge. It was really fun to make and I hope you all like it! Please review when your finished reading it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs used here.**

* * *

><p>1. Raver's fantasy.<p>

Naminé turned the sound on her iPod up to full blast. She was dancing around like she was at a rave. She was having the time of her life. The beat was pulsing through her entire body like waves. This song was her melody, her theme song and no one was getting in her way. No one could stop her. But that was when her eyes fell on Roxas, the new kid in school, who was laughing at her. She stopped dancing immediately and turned the music off, blushing madly. Looks like she just made a new friend.

2. Counting the stars

Counting stars was fun. Counting stars with your best friend was even more fun. Naminé couldn't deny that. She wasn't exactly sure how the ended up attempting to count how many stars there were in the sky when they were supposed to be practicing for the school play. All she did know was that she was falling in love with Roxas and there was nothing she could do, she just hoped he like her as well.

3. Last Friday night.

Roxas new he was doomed as soon as he woke up. His house was completely trashed and the lawn was covered in half asleep, drunk teenagers. He could hardly remember anything that had happened and he had no idea why he was in a tuxedo and sleeping on a floatey device in the middle of the pool. He wasn't sure whether or not the party was worth the trouble he was going to be in when his parents got home in exactly one hour.

Roxas scanned the crowd for his best friend, Naminé. He found her sleeping on a deck chair and when he saw that she had the words, 'I heart Roxas' stamped on her forehead he decided it was worth the trouble, considering his own forehead said, 'I heart Naminé.'

4. Love letter.

Naminé normally hated Valentine's Day. She just ended up with a bunch of love letters from guys that she was pretty sure already had girlfriends. This year was the exception, though. She had a boyfriend now and that changed things completely. She smiled at the thought. Roxas was finally hers and she couldn't be happier and now she had a better reason to tell all the others guys to write somebody else their love letters.

5. The tip of the iceberg.

For the first time ever, Roxas gladly welcomed the winter. He welcomed the snow and the cold winds because he knew he'd never be cold ever again. Knowing that Naminé loved him was enough to keep him warm for eternity.

He hugged he tightly and told her he loved her more than anything. It was then that he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

6. Where'd you go?

Naminé cried loudly while her sister hugged her tightly. Naminé was heartbroken; it was over, _they_ were over. She sometimes couldn't even remember why they'd broken up in the first place. She missed him so much and could hardly stand being away from him.

She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it screaming, "Where'd you go?"

7. Miserable at best.

Roxas glared across the room as Riku took her hand, spinning her gracefully in time with the music. He missed her, he couldn't deny that. He'd tried to tell her he was sorry and that he still loved her but the words were impossible to say. And it seemed she could never guess what it's was that he was trying to so hard to tell her.

As Roxas watched her spin he couldn't help but noticed how brightly her eyes shined under all the lights. Every time her eyes met with his they were telling him to leave her alone but they both knew he wasn't strong enough.

Roxas sighed, 'I can live without you, but without you I'll be miserable at best, Naminé.'

8. She's got a boyfriend now.

Roxas was shocked when he heard that she had a boyfriend. He knew she would move on eventually but he didn't want to let her go. He still loved her and he wasn't going to give up at all. He decided he was just going to have to sweep her off her feet like the romantic stud he was. He would find a way…

9. Honey and the Bee.

Naminé pointed out another cloud that reminded her of something that she'd drawn, although Roxas wasn't really listening. It was one of those days where just the sight of her made him breathless; there was something about her that made him feel alive.

He just sort of looked at her, smiling softly and nodding when he thought necessary. After a few minutes he realized that she was calling his name, waving her arms around trying to catch his attention.

"ROXAS!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"You were staring again." He chuckled lightly and then remembered the rather expensive ring hiding in his pocket. He definitely couldn't forget that.

10. Dreams don't turn to Dust.

Roxas smiled happily, watching his daughter run around in circles, chasing after a butterfly. He and Naminé had been married for a whole five years now and they were as happy as could be possible. His life was exactly how he wanted it. They were a perfect family and nothing could tear them apart. Even if they had broken up in high school he never gave up because he knew the dreams don't turn to dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably not the best one of these made but as i said before I had fun with it! PLEASE REVIEW! XD<strong>


End file.
